As wireless communications technologies evolve, wireless communications systems become increasingly sophisticated. Multi-mode and multi-band wireless systems are routinely available. Such systems may partition different functions into different integrated circuits (ICs) or modules. For example, a wireless system may include circuit elements, such as a baseband processor, a transceiver, control circuitry, receive circuitry, transmit circuitry, or the like. Such circuit elements may be interconnected to one another and communicate with one another using at least one serial communications signal. A serial communications signal may include at least one digital signal for transferring digital data serially from one circuit element to another circuit element. A synchronous serial communications signal includes a digital clock signal or a digital signal having embedded clock information, which is used to extract digital data from the synchronous serial communications signal. The serial communications signal may be used for configuration, initialization, testing, calibration, the like, or any combination thereof. As such, the serial communications signal may be used to transfer data only intermittently. Generally, serial communications requires fewer digital signals than other forms of digital communications, such as parallel communications. Therefore, each circuit element may require fewer connections, thereby reducing size, cost, and complexity. Other techniques to further reduce circuit element connections may further reduce size, cost, and complexity.